


Delta isn't the only Rune

by FireAlphaWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game), delta rune
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlphaWolf/pseuds/FireAlphaWolf
Summary: Written after Chapter 1 of Delta Rune was released but before anything else happen.-----Warning!!! If you haven't played Delta Rune... Play it, this story will have major and minor SPOILERS for Chapter 1!-----After a few boring weeks, Kris' life returns to normal, except for the occasional purple monster called Susie.Now after Asriel failed to visit the town which Kris' and Asriel's' family currently lived in, Kris has an opportunity to meet Asriel face to fave after a few years of not seeing him. Minus the very overprotective parents but plus extra dark adventures in the Dark Realm which isn't as dark as it was last time...What occurred since the last time the Three Heroes visited the Dark Realm?----All characters go to Toby Fox, the creator of Undertale and Delta Rune(Basically Undertale 2)There might be a few tweaks to characters but mostly everything's the same with the characters.There are a couple of characters that belong to me, but that would be spoilers!----Wattpad:https://www.wattpad.com/user/FireAlphaWolf





	Delta isn't the only Rune

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Toby Fox, but there will be a few surprise characters of my own.

1692 words  
\------  
Kris awoke to a new day, the cold air bit at their exposed skin which seeped into the room from the open window. Quickly getting up Kris stumbled towards the corner of his side of the room towards the red glowing heart in a birdcage that was in a small red cart. Throwing it open they took the heart out and the heart melted into the pale skin of their hand.

Instantly Kris felt better, a little color returned to their skin but it was still very pale. Red returned to Kris' eyes as they closed the cage and walked sleepily towards the open window. It was still late at night but the sun will soon rise and bathe the room in light, Kris turned and leaned against the wall. Slowly they slid down and sat on the floor. The room even if it looked normal it was very clearly split, with two beds on either side of the room with a shelf above each.

The bed Kris got out of was messy and the shelf over their bed was empty, on the other side, the bed was covered in a layer of dust but there was even more dust on the gold trophies occupying the shelf over the dusty bed.

The dust on those trophies and bed was normal, it has been like that for several years. Normal dust, not the kind of dust that drops when a monster dies. This timeline was a weird one, monsters which were locked away underground centuries or even millennia ago were freed. Humans and monsters learned to cooperate but there were still extremists and those who didn't agree with those who helped monsters.

Kris was a factor that helped the monsters be freed, not the main factor but one of the factors that contributed nevertheless. Kris died when they were underground, they were a child when they fell through a hole in the ground and was raised for a few years with the kind monsters there and they were adopted into the royal monster family gaining a monster brother, mother, and father. But the unfortunate 'accident' happen which lead to Kris' death and their monster brother's death too.

The first human to fall into the Underground since humans locked monsters away was Kris, years or months after Kris died more children fell. One after the other 6 died after Kris, by means which they will never mention or discuss. Until Frisk fell, they alone traveled through the underground until freeing the monsters by destroying the barrier using the other children's souls. Well, Kris wasn't sure if it was Frisk who freed the monsters but Frisk was the MAIN factor why the monsters lived above ground.

Frisk became the ambassador to monsters, after some time Kris' adopted monster brother was resurrected soon after a few years so was Kris. The other children's souls weren't since they didn't want to live, so they ended up being turned into the same type of flower with the same colors of their souls as petals. Currently, taking care of them was Kris' adopted father who was divorced by Kris' adopted mother.

The other side of the room belonged to Asriel, Kris' adopted monster brother. Even from here Kris could see a few white goat hairs in the blanket draped over the bed. Asriel like the rest of Kris' adopted monster family were bipedal goat monsters who looked a lot more like humans than goats but still had very clear goat features on them like fur horns and snout.

When Kris and Asriel were alive they were the same age but now, Asriel being a few years older plus the monster longer lifespan. Asriel was now in college, leaving Kris with their overprotective goat mother.

While Kris sat there time had passed, the room was lit up by the morning sun and a knock on the door brought Kris out of their thinking. The knocking was familiar, of course, it was. Kris hears it every day at least a dozen times, Toriel the overprotective goat mom.

The light tapping of paws against wood slowly fading told Kris that was her 'wake up knock'. Soon she will come again to check if Kris is dressed and tell them that breakfast is ready. After that, she'll run into the room opening the curtains and telling Kris to get up.

Usually, Kris would wake up as late as possible to roll the thought that they HAD to go to school and had no choice in their life. Shivering from the cold air Kris finally closed the window and stood, they had the same original sweater green with a yellow stripe through the middle.

Today Kris felt that they had to wear something else, something that will hide them. Very rarely they actually think this way since at all times they literally do not care but something is telling them that today will be different. Different and he had to hide because that different won't be good.

Taking a look at the clothes in the drawers in the bed, they picked blue jeans and a dark green hoodie. Kris quickly changed, throwing the previous clothing on the bed and putting the hood up to hide their face they opened the door. Facing Kris was Toriel mid-motion of about to knock on the door.

"Kris! I was about to tell you that breakfast is ready!" She said cheerily, probably her mood improved that she didn't have to get Kris by bursting into Kris' room like she does every day.

Getting bored of the conversation Kris got a hug from Toriel and they held hands as they walked towards the living room, after walking down the stairs Toriel lead Kris down the familiar path to the kitchen. When they got there Toriel served Kris beans on toast with some juice as a side.

Kris never complained about the food, neither did he complain about it today. Her cooking was pretty good, most of her baking was to die for. Her baking is a double-edged sword, as you might die from vomiting up snail pie or drool over delicious pie and choking to death via that drool.

Quickly finishing Kris stood outside the house waiting for Toriel to get all her necessary things for teaching today. When she finished, she sat down several heavy looking boxes down at the front porch near the car. She addressed Kris while looking at him with a kind motherly smile, "Could you please put the boxes into the car?" Nodding Kris went to do just so. Toriel's smile widened and went back into the house.

Kris' curiosity became too big of a problem and they opened one of the boxes after they put it in the car. Chalk? The whole box was filled with a lot of smaller boxes of chalk, the one Kris opened was of marshmallow scented ones.

"Curious are we my child? Hahaha!" Even her laugh was sweet and kind, not the type Kris constantly heard during school or when occasionally walking home, "We had quite a problem with chalk constantly going missing so I ordered a few boxes, Alphys constantly complains that she needs more chalk! Kris, do you know anything? You're in her class!"

Kris just shrugs their shoulders as they picked up another box when they turned to put it in the trunk was full. Kris decided to put it in the backseats of the car, opening the car door with a foot while Toriel wasn't watching. Kris was very athletic with very fast reflexes maybe even superhuman reflexes to a point if Kris actually tries to focus.

Kris got in the car in the backseat next to the chalk since the seatbelts couldn't hold back a box of chalk without multiple seatbelts, unfortunately, there was only one seatbelt at the back of the car so Kris decided just to hold the box on their lap.

When Toriel started driving she started speaking but Kris zoned out and instead focused on Ber movements and body language, at the correct time he pickpocketed a few small boxes of chalk from the box in his lap. It's going to come in useful later.

Suddenly the one-sided conversation became interesting and after finishing the task Kris started listening when Toriel said the word 'Trip' and 'Asriel' in the same sentence when Kris suddenly started listening to her when she was in the middle of the sentence. Kris couldn't understand much but from what they could pick out, someone has a trip to the same town Asriel is staying for a college trip for a few days.

After a few minutes of Toriel repeating the same information, a question left Kris' lips, "Who?". That was all Toriel needed for her one-sided conversation to continue.

" Kris! You're going to the same town Asriel is staying at for a few days!" Kris doesn't want to see Asriel so soon since a few weeks ago he was supposed to visit them but Asriel's plans changed at the last moment making Asriel cancel the visit. Kris didn't like that, not at all. Even if Asriel didn't know, at this point in time Kris doesn't want to see Asriel.

"No." Was their simple answer that cut Toriel's conversation in half.

"W-What?" Her brain stopped for a second and she stopped the car, thankfully right outside the school.

"I said no."

She almost instantly figured everything out, "But you can see Asriel! Ah... It isn't because he didn't come?"

The turn of Kris' head answered her question, Kris won't listen. But she doesn't give up. "Kris, you're going to see Asriel sooner rather than later! And No you don't have an opinion on this matter." Toriel is kind but can get really scary to a whole lot of people when she goes mom mode.

Kris' didn't want to give up but a part of them still wanted to see Asriel. To explain to him that they needed him in their lives and no not only Kris but Toriel also needed him. The whole Monster community needed their rightful prince back.


End file.
